iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Momma Dino
Momma Dino, or simply known as Momma, is a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, who appears in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs as the secondary antagonist. Momma took Sid away from his herd when he stole her eggs. Character background It's unclear how Momma and her kind got down to the secret world under the ice but over the years she and her species started to die off leaving herself and Rudy as the major predators. Towards the end of the film she and her kids go somewhere in the underground world possibly to see the Father of her kids and gives Sid a lick, as she will miss him (possibly). She is larger than largest known founded tyrannosaurus "Sue". Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Momma first appears (or rather is heard) after Sid had stolen her eggs from the ice cave, roaring in fury when she found them gone. The next morning Momma appeared in the valley and didn't seem interested in hunting or hurting the mammals, just looking for her missing eggs. When she past a rock cave she heard a sudden cry, turned and investigated. When she lifted the the rock roof she found her babies, and the culprit responsible for the theft. Even though Sid told Momma the babies were his kids and that she had go through him to get them, she just cocked her head with a raised eyebrow and then scooped them up in her jaws and left, with the hapless Sid screaming. When Momma arrived at Lava Falls she lowered her babies to ground and let them go but not Sid, who she was going to eat. desperately, Sid grabbed a vine while yelling, "NO! I'm too young to be eaten!" But as Momma continued to stretch Sid, the vine snapped, hurling him right into her right nostril. Momma tries hard to eat Sid, but due to his earlier raising of the baby dinos, they stood up for him. Not happy, she swung her tail towards Sid and slung him to be tied up to a branch. Later when Sid tried to feed the dino babies with vegetables, (which they don't like) but Momma dinosaur tries to show Sid that it is in their nature to eat meat, but Sid wouldn't listen (again) and after a few attempts to win the argument, Momma dinosaur wins the argument after her babies eat the dead leg, giving Sid an eyebrow. But, then hesitates as she hears Rudy, but Sid doesn't know what it is, since he doesn't know about Rudy. He and the other dino babies are taken to safety. That Night as Momma dinosaur takes her babies up to her nest, for sleep, but not Sid, who did steal her babies before, Sid tries to sound optimistic, but admits to himself quietly and softly that he misses his friends, and thinks that they aren't missing him, because of his clumsy nature and the damage he caused to Manny and Elle's kid's playground, thinking that because of this, everybody hates him. Momma dinosaur senses Sid's hard time, takes pity on him and takes him up to her nest where her babies are sleeping. Sid gratefully says that she's a real softie, but she doesn't seem to hear him as she looks for any signs of Rudy, before she herself nestles in for the night. The next day, she, Sid and the kids are playing, when Rudy makes his roar, causing Momma and her babies to run in fear, leaving poor Sid behind. Momma dinosaur doesn't appear again, until later in the movie when she saves Sid from been eaten by Rudy and knocking him down towards an empty chasm. She then gives a roar of triumph, knowing now that she and her family can now live without fear. She and her babies say good-bye to Sid as he goes back to his regular herd and she and her babies head off back home. Possible Mate Sid states that Momma is single, and she is never seen with a male T-rex. It is possible that Momma chased her mate away, due to the fact that female T-rexes, after mating with a male for three days, will chase males aways from their territories or Rudy may have killed him. Personality Momma Dino has a "no nonsense" kind of attitude and does not show much humor like Sid the sloth and has a bit of a short temper. She does not keep her feelings to herself, nor can she tell how she feels about anything because she does not comprehend the language of mammals. She normally speaks a language that is spoken by growling, roaring, and grunting. In the scene were Sid is trying to feed the Baby dinos vegetables, Momma uses her tail to turn the stone table around so that the presumed dead caudipteryx was facing her babies. When Sid turns around and tells her that he's trying to have a conversation with her, she grabs the broccoli in her jaws and tosses Sid into a small pond. This proves she definitely didn't want them to eat vegetables. This also proves she doesn't want to have a conversation. According to the Ice Age 3 commentary, Momma has an edge to her personality, but also a soft side because she is also a mother. Abilities Momma Dino has a few abilities that make up for her bulk. She can climb up a rock wall with no problem and can stash extra food for later for herself or her kids. She can also use her tail has a hand to grab or move things that her clawed hands can't do. She is also very strong as seen in the movie when she attacks Rudy and shoves him over a cliff, and she is approximately only 2/3 his size. Trivia *Momma was rumored to be the main villain of the film. But it eventually turned out that Rudy is the main villain. *Momma is 51 feet long and 21 feet high and 33 feet high when she stands Gallery File:Mommafury.jpg|Momma comes to the over-world to retrieve her babies. File:Werwet.jpg|Momma inspects the over-world. File:Mommagrrr2.jpg|Momma growls down at Sid. File:Sidmomma.jpg|Sid stands up to Momma. File:Mommaandbabys1.jpg|Momma and the baby Dinos disapprove Sid's attempt to make them vegetarian. File:Mommaejem.jpg|Momma proves Baby Dinos like meat, not broccoli. File:Momma's_nest.png|Momma's nest. File:Mommakiss.png|Momma kisses Sid. Momma pushes Rudy.png|Momma pushes Rudy Momma carries sid and babies.png|Momma dino carries her babies and sid Sid ends up in momma's nose.jpg|Sid stuck in Momma's nose Sid begging momma not to eat him.jpg|Momma pulling on Sid's tail. The flightless bird and momma.png|The Flightless Bird scared by Momma. Momma's behind.png|Momma's behind seen from below Momma and sid argue.png|Momma and Sid argue Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs